1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, quick response times, high luminance, and excellent driving voltage and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially formed on a substrate in this stated order. Holes provided from the first electrode may move to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move to the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons are then recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.